Broken Glass
by IridescentInTheDark
Summary: It was wrong. They both knew it. But Gaara couldn't help himself. She was an addiction he refused to give up. After all, what was pleasure without a little pain? GaaSaku.


**I think this is angsty. Not sure. I'll leave that up to you lovely readers. XD**

**Warning: angst... or something else therein.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Gaara. I don't own Sakura. I don't own Kakashi. I don't own Itachi. I don't own Sasuke. I don't own the Uchiha clan. I don't own... whatever.**

**Broken Glass**

…

He didn't care that she had a boyfriend. He seduced her with no thought for anything other than his own desire. That's all it had ever been about, and in the end, he got what he wanted while she was left hanging, emotionally and spiritually… she was not as strong as she would have people believe.

No, she wasn't weak either, but when Sakura found something or someone she was truly passionate about, her entire being became disjointed and said passion was all that kept her from falling apart from there on out. It was sad and pathetic, how reliant she was on others, but she'd always been that way - it was too late to fix it now.

And _he_ knew it.

They'd been friends for years before she started dating Uchiha Sasuke. They knew each other so well - sometimes she thought _too_ well - and even when she pushed him away to keep Sasuke happy, there was no-one she had truly loved more. Her regret when it came to her choices in life cut her deep - Sakura made mistake after mistake, staying with the Uchiha: unloved but _needed_, and unappreciated but pampered. Sasuke dressed her like a princess, showed her off like a show dog, and then promptly left her by the roadside, only to call on her the next morning, or whenever he was feeling particularly amorous.

That was her life until she ran into Gaara at Naruto's seventeenth birthday party, for the first time for weeks. Sasuke had made up some excuse not to come with her, so Sakura turned up alone. The redhead, despite his not-so-friendly rivalry with Sasuke, was in tight with Naruto, and received an invite. Due to her own infatuation with him, and her desire to remain faithful to Sasuke, she tried to stay away from him, and for the most part, it worked. But then he'd accidentally spilt his drink on her, and that plan jumped out the window. From then on, it happened every time; she'd see him at a party, get hammered, and then end up doing the horizontal with him in a guest room…

Sakura had no idea how she got herself into this, but she was damn well getting herself out of it… one of these days. Right now however, she had him between her legs, inside her, and all over her…

Hm…

"Sakura…" Gaara's voice brought her back to reality. His fingers were rubbing circles over her sensitive flesh and she screamed out his name when he started thrusting in time with his ministrations. "Hm."

She couldn't get over how hypnotic his voice was. The depths of ecstasy couldn't drown him out. It had gone too far. This time, they were in her apartment. There was no party façade where they could disappear while everyone else was occupied, and here, there carried a real risk of being found out. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten all had keys to this apartment.

And she wasn't drunk. No, this little excursion was a completely sober one.

"Focus on me, Sakura."

Gaara's voice was punctuated with his thrusts, and she nodded, gripping him tighter and following his instructions. She didn't always obey him so readily - Sabaku Gaara _did_ get off on being dominated every now and then - but she liked to. She cried out, making sounds she'd never done for Sasuke, and didn't notice the door to her room creak open.

But Gaara saw him. He didn't pull away as the Uchiha stared at them, both waiting for Sakura to realise they were giving a free show. Sasuke's eyes took in the sight of his girlfriend writhing in pleasure underneath his enemy, and Gaara saw a flicker of emotion before the stoic man pushed it away.

Sasuke cleared his throat, which was apparently, all Sakura needed to come down from her high. But unlike in her nightmares, when Sasuke walked in on her fucking the Sabaku, she didn't freeze. Sakura struggled to pull away from the redhead, but Gaara wasn't having it; he gripped her wrists, pinning them securely to her bed sheets and glared at Sasuke, his hips continuing their motions. In, out, faster, deeper... all Sakura could realistically do was take him inside of her, and blink away her non-existent tears. For a moment, she thought Sasuke was going to charge in, grab her, declare her his property, and order Gaara out of the apartment. But he didn't. He didn't even look upset.

"Whatever," he grumbled, sticking his hand in his jeans pockets and turning on his heel. He dropped the key she'd had made for him off at the door before closing the door behind him. He didn't even slam the door, retreating as quietly as he'd come. And it burned her. It _killed_ her.

She dry sobbed as Gaara kept at it, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she squirmed, feeling his fast approaching orgasm and reluctantly encroaching on her own. The scream that erupted from her lips ripped through him and Gaara shuddered, his shocked teal eyes scanning her face as she refused to meet his stare. He wasn't sure how to respond to that scream; the sound was painful, pitiful, and heart wrenching. It froze him in place. Sakura trembled beneath him, her inner walls unconsciously clenching as she fidgeted, her head turned away from him, her eyes obstinately closed.

What had he done?

He only managed to move once Sakura realised he wasn't holding her so tightly anymore and she pushed him off of her. She rolled away from him, the tears refusing to come, despite the emotional turmoil boiling within her. She waited for them, but they were stubborn. She hated herself.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked, a moment later. "Look at me."

"No," she croaked. If she did, would the tears ever come?

"Sakura," he snapped, grabbing her shoulder. He pulled her to him roughly.

She looked up at him - he was now on his knees, on her bed, and still beautifully naked. Like her, he bore the tell-tale signs of recent sex, his skin flushed, his hair a mess, and those deep, penetrating eyes of his could still pierce her soul. She let out another dry sob, her eyes raking his perfect form, his now limp organ, trailing up his abdomen, perfect pectoral muscles, and settled on his face. He looked annoyed, but she knew him well enough to see he was also hurting.

What did she mean to him?

But there was a more important question, a possibly life changing one, and she asked it, her voice quivering. "Did you know Sasuke was coming over?"

He didn't answer.

"Did you?"

Gaara shook his head. "I didn't know he'd be here."

"Why did you even come onto me in the first place?" He had instigated their liaisons that night, and every night since. Gaara was always the one to come to her, like a hunter. She hated herself for the things she'd done, but neither of them were innocent in this.

He licked his lips. "Because it took you away from him."

"You did all this because you hate Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She gripped the bed sheets like a lifeline, now trying _not_ to cry. It would be a shame, if she let the stinging in her eyes blur her vision now. It seemed she had been blind enough anyway.

But really, she'd asked for it, sleeping with Gaara while dating Sasuke. And the two of them hated each other… she'd never really dwelled on the strange rivalry they had going. Sasuke and Naruto used to do that too - she assumed it was just a guy thing - and were now the best of friends. But Gaara… he used her to get back at Sasuke. She was just a means to an end for him. And she was just as much to blame.

Gaara didn't respond, but she knew him well enough to know he was thinking his response; perhaps he thought the truth would hurt them both? After a moment, she found her voice.

"Just _go_," she snapped, bringing her hand to her mouth and rolling away from him again. She couldn't stop the tears now, even if she cared to.

'_Why the hell is this hitting me so hard?'_

All thoughts fled her head as she felt the bed shift; he climbed off, she heard him dressing, and then the door opened and closed, the redhead having acquiesced to her demand without putting up a fight. Now she was crying out, sobbing into the bed sheets. Sakura let the tears, the strangled sounds and urge to rip her new cotton sheets take over. Still naked, but not caring, she just held on as her body groaned.

She felt so pathetic, not only having had sex for the umpteenth time with her boyfriend's worst enemy, but acting like a lovelorn teenager over it. Her crying subsided, even as she hiccupped, and Sakura tried to take control of her emotions. It took a few more minutes before she realised her face was dry, and Sakura rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling; the smell of sex still lingered, but didn't disgust her like she thought it should. Why did this reminder of her betrayal make her heart race?

There was every reason to be upset. There was every reason to feel guilty. And yet there was no reason to care anymore. It was over. It was done. _She_ was done.

After a few minutes, she stood up, grabbed a silk nightgown, and opened the patio door; stepping onto the terrace, Sakura sighed deeply, enjoying the night air.

Sakura knew why now; she had fallen in love with Gaara. Somehow, amidst the sex, the moments when he held her afterwards, and those rare but edifying conversations where he actually opened up to her, she'd fallen, _hard_. She couldn't pinpoint the moment, let alone the general vicinity of said moment - it had just happened, end of story.

She ran her fingers over the steel of the balcony handrail, thinking. The fall from here would definitely kill her - not that she'd ever contemplated suicide before - but the exhilaration from being up so high made her feel so _alive_. She'd never been afraid of heights, ever, not even of falling. Her profession never reflected this though (she was a medical student).

She wasn't going to jump, but Sakura had the sudden urge to climb over the railing, even if only to feel the wind that was whipping her hair and threatening to expose her body; the nightgown was tied tight, but nothing was ever truly _secure_. She pushed aside the temptation to tear it away from her body however, and instead swung a leg over the cold steel, anticipating the imminent slap of wind.

Strong arms encircled her from behind and Sakura screamed, twisting her body as her attacker pulled her away from the edge. She struggled, pulled into her apartment and thrown on her bed.

"Sakura…"

She stopped cold. "Gaara?"

He'd come back?

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Sakura spun around, and glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

He strode over to her, and she squealed, knowing he liked to cage her body with his, scuttling backwards as he climbed onto the bed and stalked her.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

She bit her bottom lip as he reached her, effectively caging her in. "I was never going to jump."

"You expect me to believe that?"

She glared at him. "Thanks so much, oh ye of little faith! I would never kill myself over _you_! What the hell were you doing coming back here? And how did you even get back in here?"

The young woman underneath him was the Sakura he'd fallen in love with so long ago - the angry, feisty, defensive girl who wouldn't have taken any of Sasuke's shit to begin with. He hadn't seen her for years.

"Because, Sakura," he said, lowering his body to hers. He kissed her deeply, eliciting a tiny mewl from her. "I never answered your question."

She gasped, breathless. "A-and what question was that?"

"Whether or not this was all about Sasuke."

Sakura stared up at him expectantly. "Well?"

He smirked. "Yes."

She groaned, pushing at him. "Get off of me!"

"No."

"N-no?"

"No."

Sakura whinnied. "Gaara, please, if you just came back here to rub it in my face, I'm not interested. You've already done enough damage."

"You did it too, my beautiful koneko. And you loved every moment of it."

Sakura blushed. "Don't call me that."

"What?" He asked innocently. "Koneko?"

She nodded.

Gaara chuckled. "Never going to happen - you're stuck with it now, with me."

"So… you don't hate me?"

"My _kitten_," he purred, licking her lips and grinding her hips. "Never."

"Then why did you leave?" She asked, shifting her hips to avoid his. She wanted him to take this seriously.

He sighed. "Shame, I suppose. And you wanted me to, I guess."

"D-do you love me?"

He blinked heavily at her. She'd never been one to worry about how others thought of her - not the Sakura he knew. She really had changed since meeting that Uchiha bastard. Gaara pulled her into a soul searing kiss and murmured against her lips, "always."

**-oOo-**

**Okay, not TOTALLY angsty, but definitely borderline. :)**

**Please don't just fav or alert (just a one-shot), review too! XD**


End file.
